ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Transformers: Car Robots) if it continued onto 40-52 after episode 39. Plot Characters Autobots The Autobots (Cybertron Dimensional Patrol) are the main heroes. Autobot Commanders Autobot Ultimate Commander Omega Prime (Cybertron Saikyo Shireikan God Fire Convoy): The combined form of brothers Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. Rank 10. Wields the Matrix Blade (Super God Sword). C-001. Autobot Supreme Commander Optimus Prime (Cybertron Fire Supreme Commander Fire Convoy): Commander of the Autobots teams. Rank 10. Transforms into a Japanese Hino Brandlier fire truck. Also has a Battle Mode (Super Fire Convoy). C-023. Autobot Deputy Commander Ultra Magnus (Cybertron Task Force Captain God Magnus): Commander of the Wreckers. Rank 9. Wields the multipurpose weapon Blue Bolt. Transforms into a massive car-carrier vehicle. Autobot Brothers The Autobot Brothers (Car Brothers) consist of X-Brawn, Prowl and Side Burn. C-002/C-024. Autobot Strong-armed Fighter X-Brawn (Cybertron Warrior Extraordinaire Wild Ride/Localized Combat Super Wild Ride): Eldest brother. Rank 9. Transforms into a Mercedes-Benz M-Class. C-003/C-025. Autobot High-speed Chaser Prowl (Cybertron Traffic Riot Unit Captain Mach Alert/Sonic Speed Alert Super Mach Alert): Middle brother. Rank 8. Transforms into a Lamborghini Diablo police highway pursuit vehicle. C-004/C-026. Speedy Knight Side Burn (Cybertron High Speed Warrior Speedbreaker/Racing Knight Super Speedbreaker): Youngest brother. Rank 8. Transforms into a Dodge Viper. Spy Changers The Spy Changers (Spychangers) consist of 6 Autobot stealth ninjas. C-005. Spy Changer Commander Hot Shot (Cybertron Ninja Chieftain Artfire): Leader of the Spy Changers. Rank 8. Transforms into a Porsche 959. C-006. R.E.V. (Cybertron Flyer Ninja Eagle Killer): Name stands for Race Exertion Vehicle. Rank 7. Transforms into a Lamborghini Diablo. C-007. W.A.R.S. (Cybertron Destroyer Ninja Wars): Name stands for Wicked Attack Recon Sportscar. Rank 7. Transforms into a Ford Thunderbird. C-008. Crosswise (Cybertron Gravity Ninja X-Car): Rank 7. C-009. Ironhide (Cybertron Charger Ninja Ox): Best friends with Mirage. Rank 7. Transforms into a Ford F-Series. C-010. Mirage (Cybertron Sniper Ninja Counter Arrow): Best friends with Ironhide. Rank 7. Transforms into a Lola car. Team Bullet Train Rail Racer (Cybertron Tri-Bot Gestalt Security Force JRX): Combined form of Team Bullet Train (Team Shinkansen). Rank 7. C-012. Autobot Train Railspike (Cybertron Sonic Staff Officer J5): Veteran leader of Team Bullet Train. Rank 7. Transforms into a 500 Series Shinkansen. C-013. Autobot Train Rapid Run (Cybertron Sonic Railway Patrol J7): Strongest member of Team Bullet Train. Rank 7. Transforms into a 700 Series Shinkansen. C-014. Autobot Train Midnight Express (Cybertron Sonic Railway Patrol J4): Youngest member of Team Bullet Train. Rank 7. Transforms into an E4 Series Shinkansen. Others C-016. Autobot High-speed Scout Skid-Z (Cybertron High-Speed Reconnaissance Indy Heat): Rank 6. Transforms into an Indy Racer. C-017. Tow-Line (Cybertron Traffic Riot Policeman Wrecker Hook): Rank 6. Transforms into a tow-truck. Build Team Landfill (Cybertron Steel Sovereign Build King): Rank 8. Combined form of the Build Team (Buildmasters). C-018. Autobot Bulldozer Wedge (Cybertron Sun Lord Build Boy): Leader of the Built Team. Rank 9. C-019. Autobot Backhoe Grimlock (Cybertron Forest Lord Build Hurricane): Second-in-command of the Built Team. Rank 7. C-020. Autobot Dump Truck Heavy Load (Cybertron Desert Lord Build Typhoon): Wedge's mentor. Rank 7. C-021. Autobot Crane Hightower (Cybertron Volcano Lord Build Cyclone): Rank 7. Headmaster C-027. Autobot City Fortress Maximus (Cybertron City Brave Maximus): The largest Transformer in history. Rank 10. The warrior Cerebros (Plasma) transforms into head mode and combines with the Emissary (Cybertron City's Master Brain to form the warrior Brave) which then becomes the head of Fortress Maximus. Maximus goes from Autobot City (Cybertron City) mode into the Super dreadnought-Class Battleship ''Maximus. Predacons The '''Predacons' (Destronger) are the main villains. D-001/D-013. Predacon/Decepticon Leader Galvatron (Destronger Ultimate God of Destruction Devil Gigatron): Leader of the Predacons, answering only to the Predacon Council. Rank 10. Can go from his robot mode and into 9 more forms; Giga Claw Mode (DevilHand), MegaBat Mode (DevilBat), Dragon Mode (DevilDragon), Jet Mode (DevilJet), Car mode (DevilFormula), Griffin (DevilSaurer), Iron Mammoth (DevilMammoth), Hydrofoil (DevilCrusier), and Pteranodon (Devilnodon), making him a Ten Changer. D-002. Gas Skunk (Destronger Special Operations Gaskunk): Transforms into a techno-organic monstrous skunk. Rank 6. D-003. Dark Scream (Destronger Forest Swordsman Gildo): Transforms into a techno-organic monstrous flying squirrel. Rank 6. D-004. Slapper (Destronger Marshland Trooper Guushar): Transforms into a monstrous techno-organic toad. Rank 6. Decepticons D-012. Decepticon Tanker Truck Scourge (Dark Commander Black Convoy): Commander of the Decepticons. Rank 10. A rival to Optimus Prime who transforms into a Western Star truck. Decepticon Commandos Ruination (Combatron Combat Specialist Valdigus): Combined form of the 5 Decepticon Commandos (Combatron). Rank 9. D-006. Rollbar (Combatron Ground Staff Officer Greejeeber): Transforms into an FMC XR311. Rank 7. D-007. Armorhide (Combatron Armor Staff Officer Danger): Transforms into a Leopard 1. Rank 7. D-008. Movor (Combatron Satellite Staff Officer Shuttler): Transforms into a Space Shuttle. Rank 7. D-009. Ro-Tor (Combatron Aerial Staff Officer Hepter): Transforms into a Kaman SH-2G Super Seasprite. Rank 7. D-010. Decepticon Flatbed Truck Mega-Octane (Combatron Steel General Dolrailer): Leader of the Commandos. Rank 8. Transforms into an anti-aircraft truck. Others D-005. Sky-Byte (Destronger Fang Admiral Gelshark): Galvatron's former second-in-command. Rank 9. Transforms into a bio-mechanical great white shark. * Koji Onishi (Yuki Onishi): The Autobots' first human friend. * Jenny (Miki): One of Koji's friends. * Karl (Kenta): Koji's best human friend. * Dr. Kenneth Onishi (Daichi Onishi): Koji's father. * T-AI (Ai): Name short for Tactical Artificial Intelligence, she is the Autobots' main coumpter system and the daughter of the Teletraan I program. Category:Transformers series